ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Self Made RP Rules
UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND INCOMPLETE. VERY UNCLEAR TOO Profile Characters When making a character, you'll need an infobox for your character. Copy this whole thing and put it among your character that you're ready to make. The things that I just put under this whole page with the three quotation marks (meaning to bold) are to be required under your character. Under the line for those, you just write of what your character is. *Age: How old is your character? *Appearance: Now, this is where you put a picture of your character. It can be anyone, but, not from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. *Series: The Original Series, GX, or 5D's? *Birth Date: Any random date of when your character's born. *Gender: So...it's pretty obvious, need I say more? *Occupation: What current job does your character have? *Affliation: What place is he loyal to? Or, what he is currently. *Deck: Your obvious deck name. *Add More Things?: Now, if you want to add more things to your character, just simply add Row # Title, and then press enter, and then Row # Info. Deck Now, to make your deck. Look at the Template: Decklist for more information. Required *Monsters: List the monsters that are in your deck *Spells: List the Spells that are in your deck *Traps: List the traps that are in your deck Optional *Color: Background Color *Color: Text Color And now, how to list them? You pretty much do the following above. And it will turn out like this. Now, deck construction. When you make your deck, the deck limit may only have at least 40 cards, and 60 cards at the most (Excluding the Fusion Monsters and Synchro Monsters). When you make your own character, you're able to have as much decks as you want. When making your deck, you cannot add more than 3 very strong monsters in your deck. Such as: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, etc. Those are key cards to duelist, you may not add more than 3 of those in your deck. The Three Egyptian God Cards are for a special hold of reason. For now, NO ONE can use them. Cards Now, when using cards, we have to know of what they are. So, you can either link them, using http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/ and then write the card name, replacing the space as a _ (i.e. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Junk_Warrior). After that, if you want to substitute the link with the name, put a space after the link and write what you want as the substitution of the name. (i.e. Stardust Dragon Now, to create your cards, just make your card in the Yugioh Card Maker in this link: Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker After you write all that, you might as well write the history of the card. Card images are great as well, nothing sexual or inappropriate. Make sure that you also write who can use this card. Make sure that you categorize ALL of your cards as: ''Custom Cards'' Also, please follow the below template. As for spells & traps And you can fill in more...but, that's just the basic template for making a card here. For simpler use, I would use this template when you make a custom card. Now, for rules on the cards, your cards CANNOT be cheap whatsoever. When you have a great effect, it must have a great side effect to it (when it comes to combos on other cards, I don't mind on that, it's always on every deck, lol). Admins will check for any godmodded/cheap cards, and mark it as deletion and put in the main reason of why. For then, you have 24 hours to correct it before it's deleted. For help, add effects like: Pay life points, destroy, remove from play, tribute, etc. I think that's it on profile. Please talk to me when I'm missing something. :D Role-Playing Dueling The Main Rules to Dueling You have assembled your deck earlier at the top, right? Now then, there's a way to duel in this wikia and I've experimented it before. Make a Level 2 Headline and Label it: Dueling Deck (Numbered). Now you're all wondering, why do you guys have to number out all of the cards in your deck? It's simple...the numbers are used to depend of what card you draw. By using this website: Random.org, you can easily pick out my first five cards by rolling out five numbers. So simple. This also goes the same for my draw phase. By dueling this way, it makes everything so much more easier and more convenient. With this method, it doesn't have to be cheap and to piss off your opponent. Although, it is required to have five random cards as your first five cards, you can draw whatever card as your draw phase. As for the field, it's quite simple. This is how it should ALWAYS be set up. When the duel is done, you're able to erase it. That's pretty much of how I would do things easily. The thing are used to pretty much hide the field, so that way, if someone is reading, they wouldn't get suddenly confused or anything. This field ALWAYS has to be updated for each turn that you do, that way, nobody cheats. If you are turbo dueling, just add SC above the LP for Speed Counters. Additional Dueling Rules When dueling, you pretty much play the same rules as in an official dueling, except, in here, we're going to play by anime rules. Now...what's the difference between anime and official rules? Hmm...pretty big difference. It's written down below. Anime Rules: You're able to play a face-up defense position monster that's from your hand. Setting monsters are prohibited. When paying life points more than 1000, it's cut by half (if you have to pay 1000, it's still paying 1000LP). Everyone's life points start off with 4000 life points. Official Rules: You are only able to play a face-up attack position monster and a face-down position. When flip summoning, it must be placed in face-up attack position. Life points are to be fully paid. Everyone's life points are to start at 8000 life points. Now you get it? The reason that we're playing anime rules is because that it'll take FOREVER at 8000 life points. Unless if your opponent will have a bad hand, which is less likely. Tag-Team Dueling Three-Way Dueling *Three-way Duel #1: It can be 2 against 1. The group has 2 people, each having 4000 points. The single person will have 8000 points though. In this game, you’re able to use your teammate’s card for an effect, on their graveyard, or spells and traps. Both of you share the same graveyard. The opponent is able to draw 6 cards, and his hand card limit can be 7. It’s illegal to use a monster to defend another monster on your teammates. The only way to save your teammate is by activating traps and quick-play spell cards. The group with 2 people will have the first turn. After he ends his turn, his teammate will be next. Then, it’s the opponent’s turn. The cycle then restarts until the duel is over. If one of the 2 people has lost, then, he’s not able to play for the rest of the game. Although, if your teammate still has face-downs and he loses, he is still able to activate it. The duel will be over if the single person has lost all his life points, or, if the group person has lost all their life points. *Three-way Duel #2: It’s every man for himself, each person having 4000. It will be depended by agreement. First person will do his turn, but cannot attack. Second person will do his turn, and he can only attack the first person, but not able to attack the third. The third person then does his turn, and the cycle continues until the last man is standing. Gaining up on people is illegal, if a person that is being gained up has been seen by admins, then, the person gained up is able to add 4000 life points to him with the admin’s permission. Four-Way Dueling *Four-way Duel #1: It’s 2 vs. 2, in which two groups with two people on each team. In this game, both teams have life points that are 4000/8000. Each team uses one field. This dueling is pretty much one on one duel, but, it uses two people. Each team takes turn and is able to do anything they can do with their field. Once your LP drops to 0, the both of you will lose. *Four-way Duel #2: It's 2 vs. 2, in which it's two groups of people, with all four having 4000LP. In this game, you’re able to use your teammate’s card for an effect, on their graveyard, or spells and traps. Both of you share the same graveyard. It’s illegal to use a monster to defend another monster on your teammates. The only way to save your teammate is by activating traps and quick-play spell cards. Through agreement, one person in one team starts off and cannot attack. Next, one person in the opponent's team starts off and can only attack the person that went first. After that, the other person in the team that started off first goes, and can only attack the person who went previously. Lastly, the last person who hasn't went makes his turn. This cycle repeats and everyone is able to attack after the first four turns. If your teammate still has face-downs and he loses, he is still able to activate it. The team wins when they knock out their opponent's life points separately. *Four-way Duel #3: It’s every man for himself, each person having 4000. It will be depended on by agreement on who goes first only. The person that goes first will start his turn. Once he has done his turn, the opponent across from him will do their turn. After he ends his turn, the opponent diagonal from him will do their turn. Once he’s done, the opponent across from him will do his turn last. Then, after he’s done, the person who went first will do his turn and the cycle repeats until the duel ends. Gaining up on people is illegal, if a person that is being gained up has been seen by admins, then, the person gained up is able to add 4000 life points to him with the admin’s permission. *Four-way Duel #4: It’s 3 vs. 1, in which two groups which has 3 in one, and only one in the other group. In this game, you’re able to use your teammate’s card for an effect, on their graveyard, or spells & traps. It’s illegal to use a monster to defend another monster on your teammates. The only way to save your teammate is by activating traps and quick-play spell cards. The one group that has 3 people will have 4000 life points on each person. The one-person group will have 12000 life points, and is able to be given an extra slot on his monster card zone and his spell and trap card zone. When he first draws, the solo person is able to draw 6 cards on his first turn and his hand card limit is 7. The three-man group will go first. As the person ends his turn, his teammate will go. After he ends his turn, the last teammate will do his move and the opponent will do his turn. The cycle then repeats until one of the groups loses. If your teammate still has face-downs and he loses, he or his teammate is still able to activate it at anytime. Review for the Rules #Profanities are allowed, but light ones; make sure that you don’t do it in front of young people. Be careful of when and where you use it. #None of the following will be done in this forum: threatening, insubordination (when it comes to following rules), harassments, sexuality, illegal arrangements, racism, real fire on fires, call out real names (if you know them for real), forgery, and anything that’s related to this list. If any of them are done, you will be personally banned. One warning will go with it if it’s a minor thing, but that’s it. #This is a RP remember, so, you may be able to draw up any card, just make sure that you cross it out or if you draw the same card again (if you don’t have two of them), you’re considered cheating and you will lose. #No cheating, cheatings are for people who don’t belong here. The rules for cheating will be three warnings and that’s it. Since cheating will be very likely here, I have decided to watch and monitor every battle precisely. If I catch anyone, they’ll be given a warning. Examples: If you play a face-down, don’t change the card name. Don’t change the number of cards that you currently have. Don’t lie about the cards that were sent or such. Don’t suddenly change your life points. When using a fanon card, don’t change its effect (read the rules about fanon cards). Etc. #When you draw five cards to start a duel, make sure that it isn’t the same five cards in each and every single game. To be very fair, just choose them by random. When it comes to the draw phase, you can draw whatever card. #When you RP, YOU ARE NOT allowed to use any canon characters. You’re able to mention them, but, you aren’t able to use them. There’s a big difference between the two, so, don’t try testing this rule or you’re banned after one warning. #Anime Rules & Official Rules may be both played. #You have to be really sure that you got all your calculations right. Make sure that the cards in your deck, hand, and graveyard are the right number. It’s okay if you miscalculate, you won’t get banned from that. But, don’t do it very often. #When a dice roll or a coin is used, don’t cheat on what it is. Be truthful of what you roll/toss on what you get and except it as a good man. A true duelist never cheats, keep that in mind. #If I’m missing something, please talk to the admins... Turbo Dueling Yeah, now it's turbo dueling! Now, I know that you guys might find turbo dueling stupid, but, the gameplay for it is awesome. So, here are the rules for when turbo dueling. #This is like any other dueling, except, you need the following things. You need the: Speed World Field Spell, a Duel Runner, and Speed Spells. #When Speed World is activated during Turbo Dueling, you're not able to play any other types of spell, other than speed spells. So, look for speed spells and such on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. #When using Speed World, you guys are to keep track of how many speed counters you each have for each standby phase that has past. Or else, might not be a fun game at all. Remember too that when you take a hit of at least 1000 life points, you lose 1 speed counter. If Speed World 2 is played, the 1000 Life Points is completely ignored. #When turbo dueling, you guys may use any scene while dueling during turbo dueling (i.e. Turbo duel breaks, rides around, jumps off bridge, etc.). It's a lot more fun that way. Um...I guess if there's more, I will put them down. But, all the information is in the Speed World card itself. Enjoy. ---- That's all for the rules, please enjoy yourself and try not to do anything that's considered really stupid.